turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael
Michael /ˈmaɪkəl/ is a male given name that comes from the Hebrew: מִיכָאֵל / מיכאל‎ (Mīkhāʼēl, pronounced miχaˈʔel), derived from the question מי כאל mī kāʼēl) meaning "Who is like God?" (literally, "Who is like El?). In English, it is sometimes shortened to Mike, Mikey, Mickey, or Mick. The last two are frequently used by men of Irish descent. Micah is a Hebrew name from the same word origins. Foreign equivalents of Michael include the Russian Mikhail (diminutive Misha), Spanish-Portuguese Miguel, French Michel, Italian Michele, Catalan Miquel, Danish-Norwegian Mikkel, and Swedish Mikael. Mitchell is a Scottish name derived from a patronymic for Michael. In the works of Harry Turtledove and/or Laura Frankos, the following characters are known only as Michael or Mikhail: :Michael (Designated Hitter), a character in "Designated Hitter". :Mikhail (The War That Came Early), a Red Army soldier and minor character in The War That Came Early: Last Orders. :Grand Duke Mikhail of Russia, a historical Russian royal, briefly regarded by monarchists as Tsar Mikhail II, referenced in Southern Victory where his English name Michael is often used. The following characters have the given name Michael: :Michael Arenswald, a German soldier and minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Michael Bennet, historical American politician appearing in "Election Day." :Michael Collins, historical Irish soldier and politician referenced in American Empire: Blood and Iron. :Michael Fitzpatrick, a criminal and minor character in How Few Remain. :Michael Foster, Royal American Mounted Police officer in ''The Two Georges''. :Michael Fujikawa, a Crosstimer and minor character in Gunpowder Empire. :Michael Kelly, a USN sailor and minor character in The Great War: Walk in Hell. :Michael Kennedy, a historical political figure referenced in "Before the Beginning". :Michael Manstein, a mage in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump. :Michael O'Flynn, a coal miner in ''The Two Georges''. :Michael Palaiologos, a historical Byzantine general appearing in "Two Thieves". :Michael Pound, an American soldier and POV in the Southern Victory series. :Michael Robinson, a Crosstime Traffic employee and minor character in Gunpowder Empire. :Michael Schwerner, a historical American civil rights worker referenced in "He Woke in Darkness". :Michael Scott, a fictional Confederate soldier in The Great War. :Michael Shaughnessy, a reporter in ''The Two Georges''. :Michael Spiegel, a German lieutenant colonel and minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Michael Stephanos, a restaurateur in "St. Oswald's Niche." :Michael Tegza, a historical American drummer appearing in "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :Michael Walker, a minor character in "St. Oswald's Niche." :Michael Woo, a young boy in ''Curious Notions''. :Michael Young, a journalist and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. The following characters are named Mike: :Big Mike, a baseballer and minor character in The House of Daniel. :Mike (State of Jefferson), a politician in the State of Jefferson Stories. :Mike (The Valley-Westside War), a soldier of the Valley in The Valley-Westside War. :Mike Carroll, a fictional member of the Lincoln Brigade in The War That Came Early. :Mike Clark, a fictional United States Army sergeant appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :Mike Cohen, an ex-soldier and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. :Mike McCormick, a historical baseballer referenced in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Mike Lee, fictional baseball player, minor character in The House of Daniel. :Mike Murphy, a US Marine major and minor character in Settling Accounts: Drive to the East. :Red Mike O'Flynn, a coal miner and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. :Mike Pitcavage, a police chief in Supervolcano. :Mike Resnick, co-author of "Before the Beginning". :Mike Sullivan, a journalist and POV character of Joe Steele (novel). :Mike Vaughan, the POV character of "The Girl Who Took Lessons". The following characters are named Mick: :Mick (Atlantis), a homing pigeon keeper and minor character in Opening Atlantis: Avalon. The following characters are named Mickey: :Mickey (Worldwar), a male of the Race in the Worldwar franchise. :Mickey Flynn, a fictional American space explorer in Worldwar. :Mickey Mantle, a historical baseballer referenced in Colonization: Aftershocks. The following characters have the given name Mikhail: :Mikhail Gorbachev, a historical Leader of the Soviet Union with small roles in some Turtledove works. :Mikhail Kaganovich, historical Soviet politician referenced in ''Joe Steele''. :Mikhail Suslov, historical Soviet statesman referenced in Worldwar: Striking the Balance. The following characters are known as Misha: :Misha Grinovsky, a Red Army soldier and minor character in The Hot War: Fallout. :Misha Kasyanov, a tank driver and minor character in The Hot War: Bombs Away. The following characters have the given name Miguel: :Miguel Carrasquel, fictional Spanish Nationalist sergeant in The War That Came Early. :Miguel Rodriguez, a fictional Confederate soldier in Southern Victory. The following characters have the given name Michel: :Michel Casson, fictional French educator, minor character in Colonization: Aftershocks. :Michel de Grammont, historical pirate captain appearing in Opening Atlantis: Avalon. :Michel du Guesclin, member of the Atlantean Assembly in The United States of Atlantis. :Claude-Michel Schonberg, historical composer referenced in "The Great White Way". The following characters have the given name Micah: :Micah (Atlantis), courier and minor character in The United States of Atlantis. :Micah Husak, fictional FEMA administrator in Supervolcano. :Micah Williams, a Royal American Mounted Policeman in ''The Two Georges''. The following characters have the surname Michaels: :Dave Michaels, historical musician appearing in "The Fillmore Shoggoth." :Neil Michaels, American secret agent, main POV of "Must and Shall". The following characters have the surname Mitchel/Mitchell: :Charles Burton Mitchel, historical Confederate politician referenced obliquely in Blood and Iron. :Burton Mitchel, fictional Confederate politician with an important role in Southern Victory. :Cedric Mitchell, fictional London bobby, a POV in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Richard Mitchell, fictional pamphlet writer in The United States of Atlantis. Places and things containing Michael or one of its variants in the name: :B-25 Mitchell, historical bomber airplane with roles in Days of Infamy series and "News From the Front". :Mitcheltown, a slum in American Empire: The Center Cannot Hold. Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation